Final Fantasy's Fate
by Otaku TEM
Summary: oneshot. Sesshomaru is desperate of his pride, and will do anything to defeat Naraku before Inu does. He knows the source of Inu's strength. Kagome. How far will he go? Maybe... kill a young girl?


_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or anything that has to do with FF7. So don't sue me. Please._

((A/N: Can InuYasha ever stop breaking poor Kagome's heart? What the hell is wrong with him? So he'd rather be with some pot of clay rather than a younger and ALIVE piece of woman. OMG, he is totally CRAZY! Pff, whatever. He can do whatever he wants, doesn't bother me none. strangles Kikyo doll until head pops off R&R))

_**Final Fantasy's Fate**_

The young miko stumbled along the familiar path of trees and stones as tears pushed their way through her eyes and broke free onto her soft, pale skin. A soft, almost inaudible sob escaped her throat. She cringed and covered her distressed face with her trembling hands. How could he have done this to her yet again? Why must she keep forgiving him time after time after time? She fell to her knees and quietly sobbed as her weak and fragile body shook. She had ran approximately three miles away from him. Away from InuYasha.

How could he betray her in such a way? Again and again, and again still. She was tired. She was so tired of waiting, so tired of sitting back and watching in resentment. She was tired. She forgave and forgot countless times, and she couldn't forgive and forget any longer. Not any more. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep and act like nothing had ever happened, knowing that when you wake up, it's a bright and beautiful new day. A day to start anew, to forget about your worries and make amends. And tonight would be the night she'd finally be put to sleep. Forever.

Her head snapped up from her hands in an instant, almost positive she'd sensed a powerful demonic aura from above her. She sighed and shook her head mournfully. _What's the point of even being afraid?_ she thought. The young miko looked up to her final destination. The reason she had run so many feet. The infamous Goshinboku.

She thought maybe, if she wished hard enough on the few shards they had, that she could turn back time and stop from ever falling through the well. Maybe she could avoid this whole thing and have a normal life, as a normal Japanese girl, in a normal town with normal friends. More tears flowed from her eyes as she tried her hardest to think of a placed she loved to be. She could not, however. Because the place she loved most was here, with InuYasha; with her family. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She was so foolish to come all the way here to make a wish that she knew in her heart would not be granted. Not with this little of jewel shards. But little to her knowledge, her wish of forgetting InuYasha was soon to become granted...

He was so desperate of his pride, he'd do anything. Even murder a young woman. The lord of the western lands wants so badly to defeat Naraku himself. Though he won't admit to this fact, he knows somehow InuYasha will succeed in finishing the dirty little deed for him. He wouldn't have this. Not now, not ever. He would never let his smaller brother succeed in doing something that he could not. But he knows how to solve this little problem. InuYasha's power source: Kagome. He was sickened with himself, stalking her among the trees, interested as to where she was heading. Away from his brother, he knew, though. He was fascinated by her.

"Please... Please..." she whispered. He knew this was the time. It was time for him to make his move. Quickly, unsheathing the Tokijin, he positioned it just right before jumping from the tree.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as an overwhelming power pulsated from the branch above. She dropped her guard and was rewarded with a sword through her back, slicing her heart in half. It now resembled how it felt inside. She coughed before blood filled her mouth. Sesshomaru stands behind her, watching in her agony. Slowly, he pulls the sword from within her, causing more pain to her as he removes it. She fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. With only a few more seconds of life, she looks up to her savior and smiles.

_Thank you... Sesshomaru..._ Her eyes were dull and lifeless as she stared up at him. He sneered and turned away, strangely frightened by those pairs of eyes staring up at him from below. She didn't deserve this, he knew. But then again, InuYasha didn't deserve her. Her kindness or her love.

InuYasha jerked backwards, pulling out of Kikyo's grasp.

"InuYasha. What bothers you? Are you all right?"

"Eh..." _Kagome's blood! I'd recognize that scent anywhere..._ he growled. Kikyo stepped back in fake response. He drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"No, Kikyo, I..." She was gone. He looked down, ashamed, embarrassed and guilty. But he couldn't sit there and mourn over her leave when he needed to investigate this scent he knew too well. So he was off, sprinting from tree to tree, faster than he had ever gone before. He needed to get to her. Before it was too late...

He came upon the forest of InuYasha after few moments of running. The smell of her blood intoxicated the oxygen. He knew very well what he was going to find, but he needed to know. Was she... dead? It sickened him to breathe.

He paused in mid-step. He couldn't move. The all-mighty InuYasha was afraid to breathe. With trembling hands, InuYasha bent down and softly touched her cheek. He pulled back quickly. She was cold and stiff. Tears stung his eyes, though he would not let them fall. He had only cried twice before. His mother's death, and... and Kagome's death. When she was poisoned by a member of the Band of Seven. He cried, thinking she would never be with him again. Smiling at him with that goofy smile of hers, or telling him to SIT with the help of the beads of subjugation. She would never be able to hold his hand again, or hug him. This time, he would never be able to be with her. And he knew it was all his fault. He bowed his head as he stood, the tears in his eyes finally falling, but he realized something he hadn't before. His eyes flashed red and his tears evaporated in his eyes as he growled,

"Sesshomaru..."

((A/N: Yeah, that's it. It's over. Deal with it. If you want more, or if you think it would do good as a story, i have a small story-line in mind, but i think it has an awesome ending right there. I mean-- it just... stops. suspensful, ne? Tell me what you think of this one-shot, okay? Or if you're POSITIVE you want more. R&R))


End file.
